The present invention relates to an engine control system for controlling a start of an engine.
Instead of an ordinary dc starting motor, some starting systems employ an ac motor/generator having a function of power generation in addition to a function of motor. In an example shown in Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. H7-119594, a motor/generator is directly connected with a crankshaft of an engine.